


Gym (b)Rat

by stumblestiltskin



Series: Request Fics [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Based on the prompt: ohmiya personal trainer AU





	Gym (b)Rat

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite line from this fic is "nino was shook."
> 
> A while back I did a bunch of request fics and I forgot to crosspost so here I am, crossposting.
> 
> All unbeta'd, so pls excuse my grammar ty

Nino had had enough.

 

He was sick and tired of people making fun of his beloved onepack, even his mother who was supposed to love him no matter what had told him he needed to stop sitting on his ass and begin working out more.

 

That’s why he found himself in front of the best gym in Tokyo with a voucher his mom gave him for eight free personal training sessions and a free six-month membership.

 

_Well, lets get this over with… With my luck the trainer will be some old lady who dresses like she’s in an Olivia Newton-John music video_ , he thought as he began walking into the building.

 

After registering with the receptionist, Nino was given a key to a locker and a meet-up spot with his trainer who he was to meet after changing and storing his items.

 

Making sure his laces were tight, he made his way to the treadmills where he was told his trainer would be. Looking around the area, he saw several people standing around the treadmills, including what looked to be an Olivia Newton-John impersonator. Praying that she wouldn’t be his trainer, he went and stood by the first escalator like he was told and waited. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, coming face to face with a man around his height, but definitely more muscular and lean, but what mesmerized Nino most was his face. His cheeks were still round and squishy, despite his muscles and Nino just wanted to poke them. Not to mention his lips, they were full and cute, they’d probably look great wrapped around his –

 

“Hi, I’m Ohno Satoshi, I’ll be your personal trainer for the next six weeks!”, he said, sticking his hand out.

 

“Hi, I’m Ninomiya Kazunari,” _Holy shit he’s hot_ , “You can just call me Nino though, please don’t go to hard on me!” _Unless you’re coming back to mine afterwards, you can go as hard as you want –_

 

“Ok Nino-chan! We’ll be starting with some stretches, we don’t want to strain your muscles, now do we? Just follow me, let me know if it gets too much for you!”

 

Ohno bent over, easily touching his toes, revealing how perfectly toned his ass was. Nino was suddenly distracted by the urge to touch it, but quickly regained focus, following in suit. After several stretches and much staring, Ohno deemed Nino ready for the treadmill.

 

“So, Nino-chan, do you know how to use the treadmill, or did you want a demonstration?” Ohno asked him, programming something into the machine.

“No! I mean, I know how to use one, I should be OK!” Nino replied, not knowing if he could trust himself seeing Ohno all hot and sweaty.

 

“Ah OK, I’ve programmed a 15-minute warmup on this machine for you, once its done come meet me by the weights so we can try a little bit of weightlifting!”

 

“Alright, I’ll make my way over after,” _if I survive that is…_

 

After his very exhausting run, Nino found himself out of breath and sweating gratuitously. He slowly made his way towards the weights where he spotted Ohno bending over, setting up what looked like several heavy barbells.

 

_Dear god, please don’t let those be for me, please –_

 

“Ah Nino-chan you made it! Here, I set up some barbells for you!”

 

_Well fuck me. Literally. Ohno please lay me down on that mat and fuck me with that long, thick barbell in your pants –_

 

“Ohno-san, I really don’t think I’m able to lift those. I’m not sure if you can tell, but I’m really weak.” Nino said, holding up his thin arms.

 

“Oh, don’t look at those, those are mine! Yours are here!”, Ohno told him, pointing to a set of smaller barbells, “Come, lie down here and I’ll show you how to properly lift them.”

 

Following Ohno’s orders, Nino lay down on the bench with Ohno’s face above his own. _At least this view is great_.

 

“Ok, Nino-chan,” Ohno began, sliding his hands up Nino’s arms and positioning them properly, “Now, I want you to grip the bar tightly, and push down with your legs and push the barbell straight up, but do it slowly so you don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Slowly, Nino began lifting the weights with Ohno assisting him when needed. After what seemed like several years, Ohno told him to stop. Sighing with relief, he lay down on the bench, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Ok, Nino-chan, I think we’re done for today. Sorry if I went too hard on you for your first session!” Ohno said sheepishly, “I tend to forget that not everyone is constantly working out. Are there any questions you have for me?”

 

“Yeah, do you want to come back to my place and fuck?” Nino thought aloud, not realizing he was speaking. _Shit did I say that out loud? I mean, his ass does look superb in those tights, and I’d just love hold onto those buff arms as he rams into me, but still!_

 

“Nino-chan is very direct huh,” Ohno said, smiling as he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it, “Here’s my number, I’m off at 8, come pick me up?”

 

Nino was shook. “I’ll make sure to be here!”, he said as he took Ohno’s number and held onto it tightly.

 

“Alright it’s a date!”, Ohno said winking at Nino, “Oh, and Nino-chan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t forget to shower.”


End file.
